


Oh To Be Young Agian

by dykecassandrawayne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Steph was worried. Cass never sent out a distress signal to her when it was a normal patrol night; and she was with Tim. Cass and Tim worked way too well together.A thousand different worries went through her head as she pulled on her Batgirl suit. The suit and name that Cass gave her only a few years ago.Cass. If she was hurt Steph would freak out. Cass didn't get hurt. And Tim. Oh god and Tim. Her girlfriend and her best friend were in trouble.When she arrived on the scene she was horrified to see Cass's Black Bat suit on the ground and on top of it sat a little girl.Next to the girl was a boy nearly drowning in Tim's Red Robin suit.





	1. Chapter 1

Steph was worried. Cass never sent out a distress signal to her when it was a normal patrol night; and she was with Tim. Cass and Tim worked way too well together. 

A thousand different worries went through her head as she pulled on her Batgirl suit. The suit and name that Cass gave her only a few years ago.

Cass. If she was hurt Steph would freak out. Cass didn't get hurt. And Tim. Oh god and Tim. Her girlfriend and her best friend were in trouble.

When she arrived on the scene she was horrified to see Cass's Black Bat suit on the ground and on top of it sat a little girl.

Next to the girl was a boy nearly drowning in Tim's Red Robin suit.

"Oh my fucking god." Steph said as she moved closer to the small children. The girl had multiple gunshot scars on her shoulders and a familiar look in her eyes. And god the boy was smiling and had that nose crinkle Steph knew too well.

"Hi, Batgirl." Cass said. She was so tiny.

"Not a word." Tim said. He was even smaller.

"Batgirl?" A voice came from behind her. Steph turned around with her bo staff firmly in her hands; ready to protect the two most important people in her life.

Instead of a threat she faced Kon-El aka Conner Kent aka Superboy aka Tim's boyfriend. 

"I got a distress call from Red Robin." He said.

"Bitchman isn't gonna be happy you're in Gotham." Steph laughed. Well he would if he wasn't off world for some official Justice League business.

"Where's Red Robin?" Conner asked.

"There." Steph groaned and pointed. 

"I'm here. I believe I'm about four now." Tim said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Conner asked as little Cass decided to walk up to them.

"I'm four now. That witch boy, Klarion, got us." Tim repeated. Steph cursed Klarion in her head. Sometimes that guy was an ass. Sometimes he was a decent person and an alright friend. But right now he was an asshole.

Steph quickly went over and picked up the top of Cass's suit. "Let's get you and Red Robin out of here." She said.

"Yes, please." Cass said.

She pulled the shirt over Cass's head and sighed. "Get Red and cover him with his shirt. I'm gonna call Nightwing." 

"No." Tim and Cass said.

"Why not Batman?" Conner asked.

"He's gone off world." Steph answered.

"Let's not tell him." Tim whined.

"Well shit." Conner said.

"Yeah so I'm calling damn Nightwing. Sorry but he's the only with experience with small children." Steph said as she called Nightwing.

"Batgirl? Is everything okay? It's one a.m." Dick answered.

"Black Bat and Red Robin have been- uh meet me in the Batcave, please." 

"Are they okay?" Dick asked. 

"No." Tim yelled. Steph rolled her eyes.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Also Superboy is coming too." Steph nodded as she picked up Cass.

She turned her earpiece off. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

"I'm not cute." Cass pouted. So cute.

Steph picked up the rest of Cass's suit before looking at Conner with Tim.

"Got him?" She asked.

"Yeah." Conner said.

They arrived at the Batcave thirty minutes later where Dick was waiting along with Roy, Lian, and Mar'i. Mar'i was sleeping in Roy's arms. The three year old half-alien princess was drooling all over her step-dad.

"Are those toddlers?" Dick asked. 

"It's me, Tim. And that's Cass." Tim pointed at Cass.

Lian's eyes lit up. "Daddy, Papy, can I play with them?" Steph considered teasing Dick about being called 'Papy' like she always did but right now wasn't the time.

Steph smiled at the eight year old. How do you tell such a cute kid no? Or explain that these weren't really kids.

"Not right now, sweetie." Roy answered.

Lian groaned.

"I guess I get why you called me on my night off now. Lian and Mar'i wanted to come by the way." Dick sighed.

Steph set Cass on the floor. "Yeah… I should have asked you to bring some little kid clothes." 

"We got extra in the car. Always do." Roy said.

"We need to find Klarion and fix this." Tim said.

"I don't like this at all." Cass added.

Steph nodded. "We need to find someone, anyone, who can fix this."

"Raven?" Conner suggested.

Dick nodded. "She's on a mission right now but I can call her in the morning." 

Tim groaned. "Anyone we can call right now?"

"Traci Thirteen. Black Alice. Zatanna. John Constantine. Zatara. Zachary Zatara. Who else knows magic?" Cass said.

"Constantine is off world with Bruce but let's give the others a call." Roy shrugged.

Traci, Alice, and Zachary Zatara turned out to be with Raven. Dick had not known this and told Raven that he would give her a call later if they can't find anyone else to help with a situation. He didn't tell them what had happened after Tim made him promise not to.

Zatanna didn't answer after five calls. Then they got a message that just said 'busy'. 

Zatara had a show in five minutes followed by two other shows and was in France. 

"It's just one night." Dick assured Tim and Cass.

"Ugh. Can someone at least get me clothes that fit?" Tim said.

"Yeah, of course." Dick said. He went over to a small car that was parked next to the Batmobile. 

Steph looked down at Cass. It was so strange to see her like this. There wasn't even any photos of Cass as a child other than a video of Cass killing a man. There were apparently other videos of her attacking people but not killing. Cass didn't get a good childhood, fuck she didn't get a childhood at all. 

And then Tim had a weird childhood. His parents weren't bad, they just weren't there enough. And then they died. 

"Alright. Here's a cute little outfit for Cass and I'm sorry Tim don't kill me but these are Mar'i's clothes." Dick returned holding some clothes.

Tim glared as Dick gave him the outfit while Cass thanked him. Conner laughed as he set Tim on the ground. 

"Kon, Steph, would you mind holding up my cape so me and Cass can change?" Tim asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Steph said as Conner handed her one side of the cape. Cass and Tim went behind it.

Lian walked up to Steph. "Aunt Steph, if Aunt Cass and Uncle Tim are little kids now does that mean I can tell them what to do?" 

"No." Roy, Dick, Steph, Cass, and Tim said.

"Yes." Conner said.

"Don't listen to Conner. He's an asshat." Steph said.

"Hey!" Conner stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well you are." Steph shrugged.

"Don't fight, you two are both asshats." Tim said.

"Me and Tim are done." Cass said. Steph dropped the cape. Dick was right about Cass's outfit being cute. It was a Nightwing shirt and a sparkly blue pair of shorts. Tim's outfit on the other hand was a purple shirt that said 'Daddy's Girl' and a pair of pink pants.

Steph giggled and pulled out her phone to take a photo of the two.

"Steph!" Tim whined.

"I'll delete it later. Or just crop your ass out." 

"Well I think that everyone should head to bed." Dick said.

"Yeah, before Damian and Jason show up." Tim said.

Cass just nodded. Steph had to agree as well, even though she really wanted to find Klarion and make him turn Cass and Tim back to their normal ages.


	2. Chapter 2

Steph woke up to yelling outside Cass's bedroom door. Cass was already up and opening the door. The only thing that made this morning weird was the fact that Cass was about eight years old now.

Steph joined Cass in watching the chaos outside the room.

Damian was scoffing at four year old Tim.

"You cannot be Timothy because you are an infant." 

"Again, demon brat, I am Tim. Your elder brother. Me and Cassie got turned into small children." Tim pouted. 

The thirteen year old huffed before noticing Steph and the small Cass.

"You are serious? This is utterly moronic." Damian stormed away.

Steph looked down at Tim who was now wearing a Batgirl dress.

"New clothes?" 

"After you went to bed with Cass I demanded less demeaning clothes from Mar'i's stuff. I'm good with this." Tim said.

Steph nodded. "It's cute."

"It's very good. You would make a good Batgirl if Stephanie wants to quit." Cass said.

Tim stuck his tongue out at Cass as Conner came out of Tim's room.

Raven was in the kitchen when Steph and Conner came down with Tim and Cass.

"You fix them and then we feast upon whatever rich people food Alfred makes." Steph said. 

"Let me see them." Raven said. Cass and Tim walked up to her. 

Steph went over to where Alfred was using a waffle iron. "Hey Alfie."

"Miss Stephanie, please don't try to grab anything hot." Alfred said.

Steph shrugged. 

"Anything I can do to help?" Conner asked.

"Martha Kent has told me of your kitchen incidents, Master Conner." Alfred said.

Steph laughed. "I'm guessing that's a no?" 

"That is a big no." Conner said.

"Conner. Stephanie." Raven said.

Steph looked over, hoping to see Cass and Tim as adults. But they were still children.

"What's up, doc?" Steph asked.

Raven sighed. "I can't reverse it. You need Klarion." 

Cass and Tim both groaned. 

Steph sighed. "Great. Just fucking great. Okay, today we track Klarion down. Then I punch him and then he turns Cass and Tim back to their normal ages. And then he gives me the ten bucks he owes me for that movie I saw with him last week."

At that moment Dick and Roy came downstairs; followed by a flying Mar'i and an angry Lian.

Lian ran up to Steph. "Daddy and Papy locked me and Mar'i out of their room last night. Tell them it's not fair." 

"Maybe your dad and papa had bad gas." Steph chuckled. What a cute kid.

Lian giggled. "Gross!" 

"Hey Raven." Dick said, obviously ignoring Steph. 

"Hello Dick. I hate to tell you this but I can't reverse Klarion's work here." 

"That explains why Steph is going to punch someone." Dick shrugged.

"Why are you guys so calm? I'm four. Four. A baby. A fetus." Tim groaned

"Little baby." Cass signed with a frown.

"We need to stay calm and get to work." Steph said.

All heads stared at her.

"What? I can be a mature adult." She shrugged.

"You're eating Batman shaped waffles." Tim pointed at her plate.

"And you're a four year old so fuck off gremlin." Steph stuck out her tongue.

"So immature, Stephanie." Damian had appeared in the kitchen now.

"Speaking of gremlins." She pointed her fork at Damian in a semi threatening but mostly joking matter.

"Put that down or else it will end up in your hand." Damian said.

"Master Damian there will be no violence in front of small eyes." Alfred said.

"Tt." Damian grabbed his own plate of waffles and Steph shoved some waffle into her mouth as she sat down on a stool.

Cass took a seat next to Steph. Alfred handed out the rest of the plates. 

"Grandpa!" Mar'i yelled when she noticed the shape of the waffles.

"Yes, Mar'i that's Grandpa Bruce's symbol. And Grandpa Ollie's is an arrow." Lian said.

"The bat is also your Aunt Cass and Aunt Steph's symbol. Also your cousin Kate's. And Uncle Jason and Uncle Duke's too. Plus Luke and Tiffany. And more that I can't think of right now." Dick added.

"There's too many damn bats." Roy sighed.

"I want to be a bat!" Lian smiled.

"I thought you were going to be an arrow like your daddy." Dick asked.

"Daddy? Wow Dickie boy, kept that in the bedroom." 

Steph turned around to see Jason.

"Don't make those kind of jokes in front of my kids." Dick said covering Mar'i's ears.

"Who's brats are those?" Jason pointed at Tim and Cass.

"Your mom's." Steph answered.

"Tim." Tim said.

"Cassandra." Cass glared at Jason.

"Your daddy's." Roy said as he handed Lian a plate.

"Bruce's." Dick said.

"It's Timothy and Cassandra." Damian pointed at them with his fork.

"Your mom's." Conner also answered.

"Tim and Cass got turned into toddlers?" Jason started laughing. 

Steph smiled at the scene the siblings were making but it was sort of forced. Sure this whole situation was hilarious but it was also stressful.

Seeing Cass as a kid made her start thinking about things. She had been with Cass for three years now and she was in medical school now. Cass was teaching martial arts during the day and also training younger heroes.

It had been nine years since Steph had a daughter and gave her up at the young age of fifteen. She was with Cass, the world's great martial artist. She could think about having kids with Cass without feeling weird.

She looked at Cass who was now flipping off Jason. Cass was trans and if they were to have a kid that kid would look a lot like how Cass did right now only with a little bit of Steph mixed in. 

And with more chub. Cass looked so skinny, it was probably because of David Cain. 

Steph stopped herself. She would not think about that bastard who abused Cass. He wasn't worth the thinking time.

"I'll be on the lookout for Klarion but I have to go now." Raven said, breaking up Steph's thoughts.

Steph nodded and muttered a goodbye that got lost with the other voices.

At that moment Duke walked down into the kitchen. "What'd I miss?" He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

While the others were being detectives Steph and Conner volunteered to take Cass and Tim to get some extra clothes in case it took long to find Klarion than Roy and Dick could provide child clothes. 

Steph pushed the cart with Tim and Cass sat together in the cart part. Conner walked next to her. 

"Tim, I hope you know we're using your credit card." Steph said.

"Whatever." Tim huffed.

"Aw are you grumpy?" Conner asked.

"I am not. I just don't like this." Tim hissed.

"Sure you aren't, mister grumpy butt." Steph teased.

Behind her, Steph heard a laugh. She turned to see a middle age woman.

"What an adorable family. I'm Sarah. I have a daughter about your son's age." She smiled.

"Uh I'm Crystal. And this is Carl." Steph said.

"Hiya." 

"You two are an adorable couple." Sarah smiled.

Steph and Conner both responded. "Oh no we're not a couple." 

"You're not?" 

"Nope. Carl is my brother in law's husband." Steph smiled.

"Oh." Sarah smiled.

"Yup. My wife and his husband had a family emergency that we didn't want the kids to be involved in." Steph said.

Tim popped his little head up and smirked. "Papa said Uncle Jay got locked up." 

Conner laughed awkwardly. "Sit back down, Tim." 

Sarah now was looking at them with a fake smile and judging eyes. Steph wondered what it was that they earned the eyes for? The gay? The fake uncle being locked up? Or that Tim was wearing a Batgirl dress. 

Steph sighed. "Kids say the darndest things." 

"Yes, I guess they do. Well it was nice meeting you." Sarah went down a nearby aisle. 

Steph leaned closely to Tim. "You're a little shit." 

Tim smiled. "I know. Besides you two need a cover story that keeps people from prying." 

"That's fair." Conner said.

"Yeah because no offense, I wouldn't date you for a thousand bucks." Steph said.

"What about a million?" Conner asked.

"Well yeah, a million bucks is a million bucks."

Cass stood up. "A billion is better." 

"Yes, Cassie, it is. But don't worry I don't like you for your dad's money." Steph said.

At check out the cashier complimented Tim's Batgirl dress. They had only bought two new outfits and a pair of shoes for both of them. Cass changed into her small fully black outfit and Tim changed into a black and red Superman shirt and tiny jeans in the car. They both looked more comfortable in those clothes than Lian and Mari's slightly too large clothes.

At home Steph learned they weren't much closer to finding Klarion. 

"Traci 13 said she talked to him yesterday." Dick pointed out.

"So that's our only lead." Tim groaned.

"They talked about Zachary Zatara so maybe we can call hin?" Steph asked, looking at the notes.

"I tried but he didn't pick up. But you can try." Dick said. 

Steph called him and unlike with Dick he picked up. 

"Batgirl? Why are you calling again?" Zach asked.

"I'm looking for Klarion. He turned my girlfriend and best friend into children." Steph said.

"Hold on. Bunny! Tell Klarion someone is calling me for him." He yelled the last part. 

There was silence. And then a familiar voice. "Hello Stephanie."

"Klarion, if you come to change them back then you don't owe me ten bucks." Steph hissed.

"Red Robin hurt Teekl." 

"And what were you doing?"

"Playing tricks on Black Bat and Red Robin." 

"Klarion. If I make Tim apologize to Teekl will you fix them? I can't have my girlfriend be a six year old." 

Silence. "It'll wear off in about three days. Just ride it out." 

He hung up on her. Cass and Tim stared at her with hopeful eyes.

"It'll wear off in three days. He said to ride it out." 

Dick smiled. "Great. Welp, I'm going home where I have my loving husband and wonderful daughters waiting." 

He started to gather up a few things well Steph turned to Conner.

"It's not even noon yet is it?" She asked.

"Nope." 

"It's gonna be a long day." 

"Yeah but at least we know this won't last forever.

That first day was indeed long. Cass and Tim weren't happy about the three days so they, well, acted like children. Refusing to eat and kept climbing up on very high things that if they fell their tiny bodies would get hurt.

Steph carried Cass up to bed at around midnight. The tiny girl yawned loudly. Her small body didn't even have half the stamina her adult one did.

Steph smiled. Maybe one day she would be holding her and Cass's kid like this. Maybe that was wrong to think about. She had a daughter out there but she had been fifteen and basically alone.

"Hey Cassie, would you like to have kids in the future?" 

Cass looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "Maybe. I don't know anything about them." 

"Same." Steph nodded.

She set Cass on the cot they had set up in Cass's room. It was small enough that Cass wasn't swimming in the sheets. 

On the fourth morning Steph was happy to see an adult Cass lying on the cot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry forthe rushed ending my heart just isnt in the story anymore


End file.
